1. Field of the Invention.
This invention generally relates to the field of loudspeakers. In particular, the invention relates to a system capable of latching the loudspeaker housing within a surface.
2. Related Art.
Installing a loudspeaker into a surface such as a wall and/or ceiling generally includes cutting an opening into the surface to insert the loudspeaker housing into the opening. The loudspeaker housing may be flush against the surface and have a recessed area to receive a baffle that covers the opening and loudspeaker housing. The baffle may incorporate at least one loudspeaker. The loudspeaker housing may be first secured in the surface and then the baffle (with at least one loudspeaker) may be secured to the loudspeaker housing.
At present, mounting a loudspeaker housing within a surface generally includes placing the loudspeaker housing within an opening in the surface and attaching the loudspeaker housing to the opening. Attaching typically involves utilizing some type of attaching means such as screws, nails or adhesive. However, this approach is difficult because it requires the loudspeaker to be placed into proper position within the opening in the surface and to be properly attached to the opening while maintaining the proper position. Additionally, this approach is generally inflexible and permanent in nature because once the loudspeaker housing is attached to the opening it is difficult to reposition the loudspeaker housing or remove it without significant effort or potential damage to the surface. Therefore, there is also a need for a mounting mechanism that is capable of easily mounting a loudspeaker housing within a surface.